While brassiere-type fasteners for conveniently and comfortably securing the two straps at the back of a brassiere together, usually adjustably, have been provided in many configurations heretofore, perhaps the most common utilize a hook and eyelet configuration. The male member of the strap fastener can be formed by one or more hooks on one of the straps while the female member is constituted by a plurality of eyelets spaced apart in a longitudinal direction to engage with the hook selectively for adjustable fastening of the brassiere. The eyelets may be metal, or powder-coated metal. Problems have been encountered in prior constructions of this type with respect to the uniform dying of the product since the tape was frequently provided with a lining or cover member by stitching and the tapes, the lining, the threads used for attaching coupling members or joining the lining to the tape, etc. all tended to dye differently. This applies also to the coupling members themselves. When the prior-art tape was fed to the strap fabric and cut parallel to the longitudinal dimension of the strap by ultrasonic means, a sharp edge was formed which was uncomfortable or injurious.
It has thus been long sought in the brassiere, corsetry and lingerie field to be able to provide a strap fastener or brassiere-type closure which would not snag on other garments, which would not be damaged in the wash, which would be comfortable for the wearer, which could be dyed uniformly and preferably with the same dying characteristics as the garment and which would be simple to fasten and unfasten, especially since the fastener is often provided at the back of the wearer.